


Regrets of the Dead

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvanas salutes Varian and thinks on regrets.</p><p>SPOILER, a rather large one, for WoW: Legion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written right after seeing the cinematic for Varian's death, which left me fairly shattered.
> 
> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/

They think the dead have no regrets.  That we do not feel at all.  Yet nothing could be further from the truth.

We feel pain; we feel the pain of loss, of things we can never do.  The sadness of never knowing what it feels like to have children, to watch them grow, to stand beside a loved one and raise a family and grow old together.   We feel that emptiness where our lives should have been.

We lose hope just as the living do, and know grief.

Ah grief, that sharp pain, that sword to the heart.  When I heard of your death, I felt it, in that place where others think nothing lives.  Varian, you of all  the living earned my respect.  You had such strength, such love of your people.  Just as I do.  To leave you on that terrible battlefield, to take my people and run, that was a terrible choice.  Yet sometimes a leader must make those terrible choices for others and not for themselves alone.

As you did.  You gave up all the untold years of your life to save your people.  And I was not there to help you as I would have liked, to stand beside you and spit in the faces of our foes and go down to a better final rest than I probably deserve.

Sleep well, Varian.  My Forsaken shall make them pay for our own losses, and I shall drive the Horde like a spear into the Legion’s heart in memory of you.


End file.
